


to kill the slime or not to kill the slime?

by milk_and_glitter



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch (RPF), Fedez (Musician) RPF, MIKA (Musician) RPF, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk_and_glitter/pseuds/milk_and_glitter
Summary: hint: they kill him





	1. the killing

mika punched bonkydonk cumkwat twelve times. “you asshole fucking slime mold brain!!” he said and stepped on him. “you cuck”said bingledingle . 

 

mika put brooke crashtest in a HUGE comdom.”see you how you LIKE THIS YOU BING USING HANZO MAIN”. but breeeeeeeeeb was so slimy with his excuses for racism that he slid right out and ran away

mika spent a whole day tracking him down then found him in his natural habitat, a dumpster outside a kfc in georgia.”you fucking slimeweasle”. said mika and coated him in gorrilla glue before pulling him out so he can't escape (cause he's slimy). “bUT I AM SHREEELOK AND I MASTURBATE TO MY OWN BADLY WRITENEN INTELIGENSE”!! proclaimed the man 

mika fucking DECKED him.

fedez came over and pooped on the corpse he took a selfie and sent it to andy so maybe andy would think him cooler !

no he is mine said the really tall man. he pulled andy out of his pocket and kissed the greek man who is blondette Smooch Smooch! (a/n they have secks but i don't know about it so i didn't write it xD that's for chapter 2 xDD) 

then the burned breebledeeble c’fuckface’s corpse (a/n with salt and vinegar like samanddead xDD) and threw him in hell


	2. lemon!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> m/m/m lemon don't like don't read!! xD go away homophobes xDD

chapter 2!!

(a/n the do the sexy don't like don't read xD m/m/m)

oooohhh you are so hot and sexy greek man said the singer!!

the other singer agreed and touched the tall man's big butt (a/n hehe i said butt)  
and he giggled .

the one with hair took his already turgid willy-stick out and showed it to the other three 

“oh my it is in fact big”!!said the man and rubbedthe greek man's ginger locks. 

then the one standing in between the other two took out his butt and showed it to him.”this would look goood in my office”said he. 

the other one took out his nipples and everyone rubbed them and proclaimed that they were indeed marvellous to behold.

then tey all lined up and assembked there bits (a/n hehe xD) and did it !!!

the ed


End file.
